


In his father's footsteps

by bookchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's on a train following in his father's footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his father's footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was reading your prompt and you mentions AU's and crossovers and well this is one of the most cliche crossovers around and it just meshed so well! I had to keep it at a hundred words for right now, because it just kept expanding in my head. You may be getting more in this verse latter as it solidifies more. I hope you enjoy this!

Gon was excited. He was on his way to Hogwarts! Which meant he was also on his way to finding out where his dad had disappeared to years ago. He didn’t understand why Aunt Mito was so scared of Magic. It was awesome! He’d already become friends with two older students who’d helped him with his luggage. Now he just needed to make a friend his own age.

“Hello, Is this seat free?.” Gon asked a white-haired boy as he entered a compartment. Here was the boy who would be his best friend, he could feel it in his gut.


End file.
